2377
Events ;February *Jake Marone is assimilated by the Borg, and is rescued 3 days later by the . (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) ;April *A group of rogue omnipotent beings, separated from the Q Continuum, bestow small fractions of psionic power onto select mortals throughout the galaxy and the mirror universe. A year-long omnipresent barrier, or bubble, is then created to call upon all the partially-omnipotent mortals so that a new Continuum can be constructed with their grown power. Unfortunately, all such efforts are thwarted by Q, whom intervenes and forces the rogue omnipotent beings back to the Q Continuum. Since, inside the omnipresent barrier, time passed by much faster, all those inside it are deposited into the year 2378. ( : "Vengeance", "The Nega'Jem, Part II", "Avalon Battlefield, Part I", Star Trek: Uprising) ;May *The begins a refit at Starbase 42. |Escape}} ;June *'14 June:' The is briefly commandeered due to a computer virus planted in Ottawa s systems. Ottawa captain Jenna Carson is able to lock the virus out from the controls and return to Starbase 42. |Backdoor}} *'15 June:' The is lost to the computer virus. Nimitz captain Andrea Riffin orders the crew to abandon ship. The escape pods are picked up by the . |Backdoor}} ;July *'5 July (Stardate 54150):' The is compromised by a variation of the computer virus. The crew abandons ship and are picked up by the . |Reaction to Action, Part 1}} *'7 July (Stardate 54155.6):' The is repatriated from a scrapyard by the after an engagement with five ships of Dominion design. |Reaction to Action, Part 2}} *'10 July (Stardate 54163.4):' The returns to service and begins a charting and exploration mission beyond the far edge of Cardassian space. |Reaction to Action, Part 2}} ;August *'15 August (Stardate 54257.4):' The encounters a very strong warp current of 25,000 rels, sweeping the ship into a subspace sandbar in the Beta Quadrant. The starship is discovered in the sandbar. Discovery is subsequently towed out of the sandbar and returned to Earth by Baldwin. |Against the Wind}} *'31 August (Stardate 54300.5):' The is critically damaged when a warbug deliberately rams the Hainan. 256 survive out of a crew of 435. The survivors, led by Roslyn, are retrieved by the nearby . The Hainan is deemed a loss, and the remains are destoryed by the Ottawa. |Like the Rain}} ;September *'14 September (Stardate 54341.2):' A fighter assigned to the is found abandoned in Cardassian space by the . Its pilot, Johnathan Bucyrus, is found on a Class M planet in Sector 520 alongside five sisters. |Wild Roses|Baldwin}} *'17 September (Stardate 54344.6):' Starfleet Command approves Patrick Ingrum's plan to patrol the Aloran system. |Wild Roses|Baldwin}} *'23 September (Stardate 54360.4):' Bernie Tyler and Roslyn are married in an impromptu ceremony by Captain Ingrum. |Wild Roses|Baldwin}} Births ;May *'9 May (Stardate 54000):' Tiana Ingrum, daughter of crew members Patrick and Bridget Ingrum, is born aboard the . |Frontiers|Baldwin}} Deaths *Jezra's father, Morgh'in Jezra, dies in an attack by the Orion Syndicate. (Star Trek Crusader) *Captain Edward Smythe is killed in a failed raid by Talvathian forces to rescue him and 3 delegates. (Star Trek Crusader) ;August *'31 August (Stardate 54300.5):' Captain Roger Decatur is among 179 killed when a warbug deliberately rams the . |Like the Rain}} Assignments and promotions *The is turned over to the command of Captain Virgil D. Kane. (Star Trek: Dauntless) *Commodore Peter J. Koester is promoted and assigned as Aide-de-Camp to the Federation President. (Star Trek: Dauntless) *Ensign Irina Nielsen is assigned to the as Beta shift flight controller. (Star Trek: Omega Force) *Kimberly Tycho is assigned to Banshee Squadron (VSF-6501). (Star Trek: Banshee Squadron) *Vanessa Yates is made commanding officer of the and promoted to the rank of Captain, and Ashley Morgan is made first officer of the USS Expedition and promoted to the rank of Commander. (Star Trek Crusader) ;June *'16 June:' Yubari Asuka graduates from the Starfleet Marine Ranger Academy on Titan and is commissioned a Second Lieutenant. She will advance in the ranks up to Captain before accepting a Lieutenant's commission in Starfleet Command, along with a posting as security chief onboard the . (Star Trek: Excelsior: "Fear Itself") ;July *Irina Nielsen and Dorian Collins graduate from Starfleet Academy. (Star Trek: Omega Force, |Reaction to Action}}) ;September *'23 September (Stardate 54360.4):' **The joins the 10th cruiser wing of the 5th Fleet. Reinette Hernandez is made commanding officer. |That Kind of Day}} **Susan Cassoday accepts the vacated executive officer position aboard the and is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. |That Kind of Day}} **The joins the 10th cruiser wing of the 5th Fleet. |Wild Roses|Baldwin}} ***Bernie Tyler is made commanding officer of the and is promoted to the rank of Captain. ***Sonya Fiehrer is made executive officer of the and is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. ***Roslyn Tyler is made chief engineer of the . ***Johnathan Bucyrus is made leader of the s flight team.